lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Upland: Prison Phalanx
Upland: Prison Phalanx is the fourth installment in the Upland series, introducing a set of new Warriors called the Grand Masters. Synopsis Eyeangle has blown up the walls of the feared Cumulus Jail freeing the most notorious bad guys in Upland. It is up to you and the Warriors to find and capture them. Using Tanium™, a magical material that can harness the power of the Elements, you have the amazing ability to kidnap the bad dudes and return them to Upland to fight for you! Start the ultimate mission as you explore Upland in search of the escaped supervillains! The goal of this game is to kidnap the archenemies who have escaped from the Correctional Institution. Long ago, Upland was ruled by destructive adversaries who hid out in the Barbarian Badlands and wreaked havoc over Upland. They were eventually captured by the Grand Masters and remanded to the Slammer. One year later, Eyeangle, the game's villain, released The Catacomb Marauders and others by blowing up Cumulus Bridewell with his Malicious Frequency Modulator of Terrible Doom. As a result, the Grand Masters were also sent to earth. What is more, all characters from previous games appear at the opening of Upland School presented by McKinley. McKinley helps the player's Warrior catch Flying Dutchman at Sarsaparilla Springs, unaware that the acephalists have broken out. Jab Hut is trapped by his addiction to beer, thank you, switch up. McKinley is caught up by the creator of the School, Zombie Seller, who also wants to kidnap the remaining bad guys. Meanwhile, Eyeangle gathers with the Catacomb Marauders at his new castle, but the Marauders reject Eyeangle without even listening to his plan. The Stardust Column lets Eyeangle and Wolfgang stay, only to come up with a plan of her own, calling it "solid gold". The Warriors secure intelligence about the Catacomb Marauders at Knowledge Isle, then head to Slimy Mountain, where they fight the Lunatic Warlock and his forces. In the Dark God's final battle, he is officially bagged after a 3stage fight. Meanwhile, the Marauders learn of the killing and dissent grows in the ranks. Eyeangle, seeking to take back control, commences "Operation Invasion". The Warriors are sent to track down a Xenomorph Saucer. Meeting up with Ada at Bennu Bird Psanctuary, they hold off the Alien forces from obtaining a Bennu Hen Egg to create a Spicy Omelette of Doom. Eyeangle intervenes to sabotage the plans, but his smoke missile let the Green Extraterrestrials escape with eggs. Launching an assault on his Airship, the Warriors free all savages on board, and trap the maniacal chef, but Tanner is killed in this action. With 3 Catacomb Marauders down, Meteor Shower and Tornado Supports are set to take action, but the Stardust Column still needs to build a battle axe made of Tanium. Much to Eyeangle's dismay, the Stardust only wants the riches, not the planet. Fed up with her monarchy, Eyeangle challenges the Support to a "badoff", champ takes all, but he loses and needs to call for help. After acquiring an Information Bacculite from Seller's house tribe, the Dillon needs to know why the Catacomb Marauders are obtaining Tanium. Eventually, Seller's Information Bacculite turns out to be Eyeangle who soon turns into an unlikely hero of Upland. With Eyeangle being the only lead to where the Marauders are, the Warriors travel to Bugbear Bog where they find the Solar Column terrorizing a neighborhood. They are able to stop her by waking the tired townspeople, but Solar Column escapes. The Warriors head to Telescopic Towers to prevent her from stealing secrets of Tanium from the dreams of gynecologists. After several fights through the labyrinth laboratory, Solar Column stops Dillon herself, but fails at the attempt and is captured. Though the secrets were lost, Meteor Shower Support still needs one final piece to the battle ax, a large amount of smell. Eyeangle knows that the toughest substance of that level is in the Secret Sewers of Supreme Smell. With Tanner revived as Kyle, the Warriors go and cut off the supply of snot, earning the construction workers trust in the process. Ever crafty, Meteor Shower Support substitutes the boogers for Gouda, and comes up with a plan: bury it and go forward in time to when it is putrid. Only one problem, they need a portal instructor to do it. Reopening Eyeangle's Doll Workshop for his own purposes, the Warriors are lured to investigate with Eyeangle in tow, fighting through Malicious Dolls and Monsters. Finally battling the Mad Pillar, he traps Eyeangle in a keg, but Tornado Support appears and takes Eyeangle for himself, Dillon goes in pursuit, but not before capturing Meteor Shower Support. Kyle tracks Tornado to Time Town, where they get help from the Stereotypical Italian Guy. Battling their way through town, they arrive too late as Tornado Support has already headed to the future. Arriving in that time period, they discover that Tornado Support has completely taken over and constructed the Great Evil Speaker, a huge subwoofer that amplifies his painful music 10fold. Dillon makes his way to the sinister subwoofer and shuts it down, combats Tornado Support, and cages the terrible behemoth before he can free form the epic concert. However, the decomposed Gouda was sent to the Stardust Column in the present, and she completed the weapon. Holding Upland hostage, she demands her fellow Catacomb Marauders to be freed and all the gold in the world as tribute. Oh, and to make endless rules. The Warriors and their soldiers steal a rocket from the Creatures and use it to get to the Highlands, where they find an onyx to locate the Stardust Shrine. Traveling there, Alison Acupuncturist is imprisoned in gold, and Dillon needs to combat his way through the altar to rescue her. In an ultimate fight against the pillar, Dillon is victorious in trapping the column and putting and end to her tyranny once and for all. But when it looks like its over, Eyeangle takes the weapon for himself and absorbs the combined smell and energy from the collected Tanium. He turns green as a result, also developing enhanced senses, being able to see everything. He then realizes it was not the Warriors or Dillon he needed to kill, but the one thing that was always in his way, the player, and sets his sights on Earth. With both exoplanets hanging in the balance, the Dillon makes way through the weapon and fights Moon Baron Eyeangle, who transforms into an enhanced Tanium version of himself. In this final fight Eyeangle pulls out all the stops, but is finally killed and put in a bear trap of his own. The weapon then over loads and explodes, freeing the trapped cities. The game ends with the residents of the Alma Mater celebrating. In the credits, Eyeangle makes his comments while they roll. Details Upland: Prison Phalanx introduces Warrior superheroes known as Grand Masters, brand new Core Warriors and reposed fanfavorite Warriors. The game also features a variety of elementally aligned Cells with unique and interesting designs. With every addition to their Prison Phalanx collection, Grand Masters unlock exciting game play within each level. * Capture Process Simply – Players will experience an exciting new level of Upland innovation through the in game Tanium Portal, a new ring of enchanted energy which reverses the magic of the transactions by letting players bring characters back into the internet. A builtin audio speaker allows players to magically hear the unique voices of the villains travel from the game into the internet via a Cell, and vice versa. The Cell also lights up in sync with the foe speaking, adding even more magic to the experience. If you look closely, you can see the antagonist escaping from inside the Cell. * Two Ways to Play – In Upland: Prison Phalanx, you can play as a Warrior or capture Uplands’ most wanted villains and unleash them for good. It is up to Grand Masters to find these adversaries and capture them inside he new Cells that transport the villains into the real world via the Tanium Portal. Once imprisoned, players can return the archrival to Upland as a playable character. This exciting new play pattern gives fans the option to switch between playing as an ally or an archenemy at any time, creating fun and unique "tag team" gameplay. * Elementally Designed Cells – Themed Cell designs add variety to the collectible Upland: Prison Phalanx experience. Each Cell is elementally aligned, letting players trap acephalists who fall under that element. For instance, when Grand Masters explore the world of Upland and encounter an H2O bad guy, they can use an H2O Cell to trap that bad dude, as well as bring that foe back into Upland as a playable character who helps in the battle for good. With each new Cell added to their collection, Grand Masters unlock an exciting world of possibilities! * New Cast of Characters – A brand new group of Warriors, known as Grand Masters, lead the charge armed with their over sized quartz weaponry in the fight against the most wanted supervillains and returning doppelganger Eyeangle. The game introduces 50 new playable adventurers, including: ** New Grand Masters ** New Warriors ** Reposed, fan-favorite Warriors * Exciting New Quest – Upland: Prison Phalanx features an all new mission filled story with fun and interesting new characters as well as returning franchise favorites. The game delivers a diverse and dynamic, story-driven game play experience, filled with quests, fighting, puzzles, mini games, activities, platforming, and dropin/dropout coop play -- all set within a variety of new compelling environments. With each new addition to their Prison Phalanx collection, Grand Masters unlock exciting new game play possibilities within each level. Seasoned fans can play Upland: Prison Phalanx with their entire collection of 175 forward compatible characters from Upland: Mix Crew, Upland: Ogres, and Upland: Mix Crew. ESRB Rating * Platform: iOS, Mobile Phone, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, Wii U * Rating Category: T * Content Descriptors: Blood & Gore, Crude Humor, Cartoon Violence, Use of Alcohol * Rating Summary: This is a side scrolling action adventure platforming game in which players assume the role of whimsical monsters on a mission to capture escaped foes. Players complete various puzzles, traverse platforms, search for materials, and use elemental attacks (e.g., plasma, supersonic screams) to kill animals and fantastical villains (e.g., blobs, zombies, flying eyeballs). Character use “cartoony” weapons (e.g. swords, guns, axes) to kill enemies, resulting in explosions; enemies generally vanish amid multicolored crystal balls or burst into small fragments upon death. Text describes the manner in which characters are killed: "brutally dissected by bombs”; “...organs were ripped out…”; “...disemboweled…”. During some sequences, players pilot aircraft and blast missiles at flying enemy machines. One Gnoll is depicted emitting flatulence loudly to shove the player's character off a platform; another sequence depicts buccaneers defecating. During the course of the game, players can craft power ups/magic items that include barrels and beer; as players drink beer their status reads "tipsy". Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Upland Category:Bloody Category:Ripoffs Category:Inappropriate Category:Upland: Prison Phalanx Category:2019 Category:October Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:CERO 15